


The Cherry Blossoms Will Bloom Again

by karumenchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, coffeeshop au nobody asked for, dont even ask me i just felt the urge to suddenly write this, naruhina will come later, rating may go up as the story progresses im still figuring it out lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumenchan/pseuds/karumenchan
Summary: Sasuke had never been particularly interested in girls, or boys for that matter, he simply found romatic stuff complicated and a waste of his time. Love was dangerous, too. He'd seen people lose their minds and act stupidly because of it, giving priority to other's interest before their own, getting hurt for no reason and devoting their lifes to someone who wouldn't do the same for them. Love was worst than the brawls he got into from time to time, and far less honest. When he fought he could land a punch straight in his opponents face and wait for the blows he was sure he would receive too, but when it came to love, it was impossible to know when or where would the hits come from.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke was seriously refraining himself from turning around and landing a clean and painful punch right on Naruto’s face. His stupid flatmate had found a job in a small coffeeshop recently and he had been blabbering about his supposedly hot co-worker for the whole fifteen minutes their break lasted without a single pause.

“You should come today and grab something so you can meet her.”

“Not interested, thank you.”

“Oh, c’mon!”

“Why would I want to meet her?”

“Cause she’s gonna be my wife!”

Sasuke snorted, turning another page of the book he was trying to read, though Naruto was making it really difficult for him to understand anything.

“And who decided that?”

“I did! It was love at first sight, I’m telling you.”

“Oh, so she confessed to you already? I’m impressed~”

Naruto glared at him.

“She didn’t, but that’s the kind of thing you know without need for words!”

“Yeah, right.”

“I’m telling you, man, she’s so cute~”

Sasuke groaned and sank himself in his chair, digging the tips of his fingers into the covers of the book. _“Calm down, Sasuke, calm down.”_

“I know, I know.”

“Huh?!? Do you know her?”

That was it. Sasuke closed the book he was reading with a loud thump and turned to grab Naruto by his shirt’s collar.

“No. I do not fucking know her. But you’ve been going on about her for fifteen minutes and I swear I know how she looks better than you yourself do.” He let go of his friend’s shirt and picked up his book again. “So shut up already.”

Naruto whistled mockingly and grinned.

“Are you perhaps jealous that I found the love of my life?”

“One more comment and I’ll hit you.”

“Chill, dude. I’m just joking  ̴”

“How I’m I supposed to chill whe—"

The door of the classroom closed and Sasuke bit his tongue, thanking his professor secretly for entering the room just when he was about to explode. He hated to lose his self-control, even more if it was in front of Naruto. Now again, it was difficult not to let him see his lack of patience when they spent 24 hours a day together. Literally.

Naruto and Sasuke had known each other since forever. They were both from a small village where nothing ever really happened and, having been born the same year, it was inevitable for them to know each other. It wasn’t until the year Sasuke turned 8 years old that they became closer, though. That year his parents died in a car accident and when he and his brother were sent to Konoha’s orphanage, the only other kid there had been Naruto. His brother Itachi was soon old enough to request a permission to live on his own outside of the orphanage and look for a job, and that’s what he did, leaving him behind and with Naruto as the only other child to play with. Sasuke would say that’s when they became what you’d properly call “friends”.

They went to and came back from school every day together, grumbling and insulting each other. They gave each other their first bruises and, accidentally, their first kiss too. Naruto stood for him the first time he got into a serious fight and even received a few punches that were aimed at Sasuke. Sasuke followed the school bully and beat him up when he heard him call Naruto a “motherless”. They got drunk for the first time together, and graduated together, too. They’d both held back their tears together when they left the orphanage they somehow had gotten to consider a home and, finally, they had ended up as flatmates, in the same university and degree. Together.

The idea that probably they would both end up single and living together forever was always looming over Sasuke’s mind, but he tried to push it away whenever it started to make him anxious. Truth was that, as much as Naruto made him want to punch walls, if he had to choose one person to inevitably live with for the rest of his life, it would probably be him. Naruto was a loudmouth, pushy and too hyperactive for Sasuke’s liking, but he was loyal and brave too, and Sasuke had always secretly admired the stubborn self-determination that made him always strive further, allowing him to achieve anything no matter how unfavorable the odds were.

Sasuke heard the professor clear his throat, and he sent his thought to the back of his mind so he could focus on the lecture.

 

* * *

 

“Kill meeeee.”

“Gladly.”

Sasuke smiled mockingly at the scowl that formed in his friend’s face. They usually both liked their classes. Even though he had always excelled in everything he did, Sasuke had had a hard time choosing what he wanted to study because there was nothing that truly interested him. That was until Naruto found a degree called Martial Arts Studies. Both had always liked that kind of stuff and even if Sasuke knew Naruto would give him hell for following him to the same degree, he couldn’t quite find another thing that interested him more than that. None of them had ever regretted choosing that particular degree, but one of the lecturers was particularly boring to listen to, and Naruto had never been one to endure boring situations. He had been whining for half an hour now, and Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable under the killing stares the professor sent their way every few minutes.

 

“Shut up, will you?”

“But this is so fuckin' boring Sasukeee...”

“Listen.” Sasuke waited for the profesor to turn around to write something on the blackboard and whispered. “If you stay put for what is left of the lecture I’ll go with you to the fucking coffeeshop.”

Naruto straightened up the lying position he had ended up in and looked at him warily.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Promise.”

“I fucking promise. Now shut the fuck up.”

“Oka—“

“Uchiha, Uzumaki!” The deep voice of their professor echoed throughout the walls and every pair of eyes in the room turned to look at them. _“Fuck”._ “Class assistance is not compulsory, so if you want to keep your gossiping get out!”

Sasuke muttered a quick _“sorry”_ and glared at Naruto’s apologetic smile. _“Fucking bastard.”_

 

* * *

 

The rest of their day passed by with a surprisingly quiet Naruto and regret pooling inside Sasuke when the boy literally dragged him all the way to the coffeeshop where he worked. _“I didn’t think he’ll make it.”_ The door chimed when they opened it and the smell of coffee and over sugared beverages filled his nostrils.

“Welco— Naruto! You’re early! Your shift doesn’t start for another fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah, but I figured I’d come help you!” He was smiling like an idiot now and Sasuke felt the urge to punch him.

The girl behind the counter smiled back and her eyes drifted to him for a brief second. _“She has nice eyes.”_ He studied her as Naruto got into the backroom to get changed. _“Weird hair, though.”_ Their eyes met, and a faint blush creeped to her cheeks. Sasuke had never been particularly interested in girls, or boys for that matter, he simply found romatic stuff complicated and a waste of his time. Love was dangerous, too. He'd seen people lose their minds and act stupidly because of it, giving priority to other's interest before their own, getting hurt for no reason and devoting their lifes to someone who wouldn't do the same for them. Love was worst than the brawls he got into from time to time, and far less honest. When he fought he could land a punch straight in his opponents face and wait for the blows he was sure he would receive too, but when it came to love, it was impossible to know when or where would the hits come from.

“You can come and order something, you know?”

“Huh?” Sasuke raised his head to look at the barista.

“Are you just gonna stand there for the whole evening?”

Helooked away from her and realized he was standing in the middle of the shop, a couple of curious customers staring at him mockingly. He frowned and approached the counter, resting his elbows on it and glaring intensely at Naruto when he came back from the backroom, now stuffed in his uniform.

“This weirdo is Sasuke. He’s an old friend.” Naruto pointed it him and then back to the girl. “This is Sakura~”

“Nice to meet you!”

She smiled at him and he nodded, eyeing her briefly before he blurted out.

“Are you an otaku or something?”

She looked at him, blinking and opening her mouth a few times before she finally let out a confused _“huh?”_

“Your hair.” He said simply, pointing at the pink strands that framed her face.

Sasuke heard Naruto mutter something, probably an insult, but before he could figure out what it was, a soft laugh reached his ears. It made something inside him twist weirdly, but he ignored it.

“What’s so funny? I’m being serious.”

“Does me having pink hair necessarily mean I’m an otaku?” She muffled her laugh. “I just really like pink.”

The doorbell chimed annoyingly, and Naruto made his way to his side of the counter to greet the customer with, what Sasuke considered, too much energy. His attention was brought back by a soft poke on his shoulder and an amused voice.

“So, are gonna order something or...?”

“Uhm,” his eyes scanned the menu quickly, “just a black coffee. No sugar. Take away.”

He saw her nose crinkle as she turned around to prepare his order.

“Gross.”

“It’s funny that you say that considering you work in _coffee_ shop.”

“But plain coffee is so bitter.” She placed his order on the counter and leaned over it, close enough for Sasuke to notice for the first time that an endless field of tiny freckles covered her pale skin.  “That explains so many things, though. A little sugar now and then wouldn’t do you wrong~”

Sasuke felt his eyes widen and he couldn’t help the surprised laugh that escaped his throat.

“Is that how you treat your customers here?”

“Yeah, any problem?”

“Not at all.”

He paid and grabbed his coffee.

“You’re leaving already?” Sasuke nodded and the other boy sighed. “You’re such a bore.”

“I got things to do.”

“Like?”

“Studying? I don’t know if you’re familiar with that word, though.”

“Ha ha~ You’re sooo funny.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto showed him his middle finger and he felt thankful, not that he would ever tell Naruto, for the hot coffee between his hands when he exited the shop and a cold breeze welcomed him, slipping through the neck of his jacket and sending a shiver down his spine. Even so, the minute he tasted it he froze. He looked at the coffee and took another sip and finally let out an incredulous laugh. He turned around and looked through the shop’s glass, only to find Sakura smiling mockingly at him. _“I can’t believe she put sugar in it.”_ He shook his head and took another sip. _“Sneaky.”_

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and he dug on the pocket of his jacket until he found it.

_(3:57 p.m.) next time u fart with sakura ill punch u_

(3:57 p.m.) Excuse me?

_(3:57 p.m.) fuck_

_(3:57 p.m.) i meant flirt_

_(3:57 p.m.) next time u flirt with sakura ill punch u_

_(3:58 p.m.) stupid autocorrect_

(3:58 p.m.) I wasn’t flirting

_(3:58 p.m.) LIKE HELL U WERNT_

_(3:59 p.m.) SHE WAS DROOLING ALL OVER U_

(3:59 p.m.) Is that my fault?

(3:59 p.m.) Maybe you should change your looks a bit

_(3:59 p.m.) STFU U FCKIN BASTRD_

(4:00 p.m.) What the hell does that even mean?

(4:00 p.m.) Do you not know how to write like a normal person?

_(4:00 p.m.) it means u better not steal my future wife from me_

_(4:00 p.m.) or i’ll punch you_

_(4:00 p.m.) im going back to work_

_(4:01 p.m.) c u l8r_

(4:01 p.m.) You wrote that on purpose right now

(4:01 p.m.) Right?

_(4:01 p.m.) yeah_

_(4:01 p.m.) have fun deciphering it_

(4:02 p.m.) One last thing, Naruto

_(4:02 p.m.) what_

(4:02 p.m.) Look for a better threat next time

(4:02 p.m.) Your punches aren’t that scary

_(4:02 p.m.) oh u wanna try?_

(4:02 p.m.) Yeah

_(4:02 p.m.) u’ll regret it later_

_(4:03 p.m.) u r gonna be icing that bastard face of yours for a week_

(4:03 p.m.) Okay  ̴

Sasuke got home not too long afterwards, dropping his backpack at the feet of his bed and still tasting the mix of bitter and sweet in his mouth. He sank in his bed and sighed, his right hand crushing the paper cup he still hadn’t thrown and fleeting images of cherry blossoms falling from their tree flashing against his closed eyelids. _“What the fuck?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So I just recently started to watch Naruto (i know im more than a few years late) but im already trash for sasusaku and as you may know if u know me im also trash for modern AUs sooo why not put them all together?  
> This chapter is kinda short cause it's the first one and it was kinda rushed tbh, but ihope you liked it!  
> My native language is not English , so i apologize for any grammatical mistakes or syntactic constructions that may sound cringy :(
> 
> I'll be waiting eagerly for your opinions and feedback, have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2

Something soft but painful collided against Sasuke’s face and he jerked, eyes wide open and breathing heavy. He blinked a few times before his sight focused and the blurry body in front of him turned into a grinning Naruto with a pillow held high over his head.

“What the fuck?!”

“Studying, where you?”

Sasuke froze and turned to look at the watch in his night stand. 9:24 PM. Naruto must’ve been home for more than half an hour already.

 “Fuck.” He lay back again, burying his face in his hands. “Did I fall asleep?”

“Obviously.”

“Ugh, I must’ve dozed off when I got home.”

“Even though you had a coffee.” Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

“Why didn’t you wake me up as soon as you got home?”

“´Cause you’re always in a really bad mood when you wake up. But it was getting late so I decided to take the risk  ̴”

Sasuke groaned and got up, dragging his feet to their kitchenette, and opened the fridge, hoping for something to fill his grumbling stomach. It looked like he would have to wait, though.

“Naruto!”

“Yeah?”

“Where is all the food? I literally went to the supermarket just yesterday.”

His flatmate smirked at him apologetically, a shy hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well... I was kinda hungry when I got from work and well... “

“You ate everything?”

“Uhm... yeah.”

Sasuke sighed, too tired to even get mad about it.

“I’m done with you.”

“I’ll treat you to ramen!”

“I’m not going anywhere now.”

“Let’s call so they bring it home.”

Sasuke looked at him briefly and finally muttered a quiet “okay”.

“So... Are you ready?”

“Ready for what.”

“For my punches.”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and suddenly remembered. _“Right, this jerk thinks I’m interested in the pink-haired girl.”_

“Ugh, I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh, so you’re scared~”

“You wish. I’m just really tired.”

Naruto leaned against the kitchenette’s counter and looked at him, a suspicious glint in his eyes.

“Did something happen?”

“No, why?”

“I don’t know, you’re acting weird.”

“I told you, I’m just feeling a bit off, I’m probably catching a cold or something.”

“Okay...” 

Naruto fumbled with his phone, looking for the ramen shop’s number.

“Sasuke.”

“What?”

“I was joking earlier.”

“Huh?”

“About Sakura. I really like her, but you can like her too. It’s up to her in the end.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Uhm... What I mean is... uhm... I’ve never seen you liking a girl before, so if you like Sakura I’m not gonna get mad.”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and he looked at Naruto. He had a strange look in his eyes, the kind of look he got when he knew the answer to a difficult test question. The kind that made a shiver run down Sasuke’s spine.

“I told you already. I don’t like her, I don’t even know her.”

“What does that matter?”

“How can you like someone if you don’t know them?”

“That, Sasuke, is what people call love at first sight.”

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. _“What is this idiot talking about?”_

“That’s bullshit. Do you really believe in love at first sight?”

“Is there really any other kind of love?”

Something inside Sasuke twisted, and he found himself at a loss of words. He hadn’t ever fallen in love with someone, and a random barista with weird pink hair wouldn’t be the first one. Love at first sight? _“That’s ridiculous.”_ Life isn’t a fairytale, he knew that better than anyone. 

“Call the ramen shop already. I’m hungry.”

He made his way to the small couch in the living room, intentionally avoiding Naruto’s eyes when he brushed past him. His friend followed and sat beside him, but didn’t say anything else as he fumbled with his phone and finally made a call to order their dinner. About 15 minutes passed, and Sasuke had always liked silence, but the one that had settled between them was making him uncomfortable and he felt grateful when the doorbell finally rang.

He practically jumped from his sit, leaving a wide-eyed Naruto on the couch, and startling the delivery guy when he opened the door violently and basically thrusted the money in his hand. He sat next to his flatmate again and started eating, his eyes fixated on the TV, which was making feel kind of stupid, considering it was turned off. He could feel Naruto shifting nervously beside him and Sasuke was tempted to ask him what the matter was, but he knew if Naruto had something to say, he would just do it. And so, he did.

 “So... Sakura—"

“What?” Sasuke snapped. _“Enough with this Sakura girl, oh my fucking god.”_

“Could you please relax? You’re tense, man.”

Sasuke grunted in response, but didn’t even get his eyes off his ramen.

“I was just gonna say she asked if we wanted to go out tomorrow.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You go.”

“Sasuke? She’s really nice and it’s been a while since we last went to have some drinks!”

“No. She’s your friend, not mine.”

“That’s why! So we can get to know each other better!”

“I don’t want to get to know her better.”

“C’mon, pleeeease. It’s gonna be fun.”

“I said no. Plus, it’s better if it’s just the two of you, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah, but it isn’t going to be just the two of us anyways, so you might as well come.”

“Huh?”

“She said she’s bringing a friend of hers.”

Sasuke finally looked up to Naruto, ignoring the pleading look in his eyes.

“That’s why you want me to come, right? To entertain her friend?”

“You said you’re not interested in her so what’s the problem!”

“No.”

“Sasukeeeeee...”

“No.”

“Listen, I’ll do your all of your end of term essays.”

“I don’t want you to do that, it will only end up in me failing all my classes.”

“Then... I’ll do all of the house chores. For a month.”

Sasuke paused at that.

“All of them?”

“Yeah!”

“Cleaning my room too?”

“Yeah! Every single thing!”

Sasuke pondered it for a minute. He didn’t like pubs and clubs, they were too noisy for him, but it was true it had been a long time since he went out to have some fun. _“It’s just a night out... If I get bored, I’ll just leave.”_

“Okay.”

He cringed when Naruto screamed in victory, but couldn’t help to smile at his friend’s enthusiasm.

“You better make that girl fall in love with you. Or else I’ll kill you.”

“Of course!”

Sasuke got up, ignoring the bitter feeling at the pit of his stomach and made his way to his bedroom.

“I’m gonna go to bed. I’m beat.”

“‘Kay! You better rest, the night’s gonna be long tomorrow~”

Sasuke groaned as he closed his bedroom’s door behind him and threw himself into his bed. He felt something dig in his back and he reached for it. _“Didn’t I throw this?”_ He looked at the paper cup, his eyes following the whirly patterns that the dry stains of coffee had formed over the crumpled surface. _“They look like cherry blossoms.”_ His hand fell back to his side, a heavy feeling closing his eyes shut.

 

* * *

A loud sound pierced Sasuke’s ears and his hand shot to turn off his alarm clock, eyes still closed and body heavy. He sighed and got up, dressing up quickly and cursing when he remembered their fridge was empty. _“Damn Naruto. I’ll have to grab something on the way.”_

The house was quiet, which was a strange thing considering Naruto was really noisy, even if it was 8 in the morning. _“He overslept again.”_

Just as he was going to knock on his door he heard a loud snore coming from the living room and he rolled his eyes. Naruto was sprawled all over the couch, drool hanging from his mouth.

“Hey, stupid, wake up.”

Sasuke shook him a few times, but just as he knew it would happen, Naruto just turned around muttering something in the line of “just five more minutes”. Sasuke sighed, took one of the pillows that had ended up on the floor and smashed it against Naruto´s face. His flatmate immediately shot up with a confused look on his face and his fists punching the air before him. His eyes drifted to Sasuke as they focused.

“What the fuck?!?”

“That’s payback.” He smirked at Naruto’s angry face. “If you don’t hurry up, I’m leaving without you.”

“Ugh…”

“Also, if there’s drool in the couch I’ll beat you.”

Naruto stood, casting a wary glance at him and tumbling his way to his room, almost running into his closed door. Loud noises came from the room and Sasuke wondered how the fuck did his friend get dressed in order to be so noisy.

“Okay, let’s go!”

Their day passed quickly. To Sasuke’s surprise, Naruto had been alarmingly calm and composed in and hadn’t mentioned Sakura, not even once. When their classes finished he had muttered a quick “see you later” and darted to the coffeeshop. Sasuke had been left alone and blinking, baffled. He walked home slowly, his eyes locked on the movements of his own two feet. His phone vibrated in his jean’s pocket.

_(2:15 p.m.) sorry i left like that I was running late for work_

(2:15 p.m.) It’s okay

_(2:15 p.m.) btw_

_(2:15 p.m.) could u go shopping_

_(2:15 p.m.) ????_

(2:16 p.m.) I thought the deal was you’re doing everything now?

_(2:16 p.m.) that starts tomorrow_

(2:16 p.m.) Huh?

_(2:16 p.m.) we haven’t gone out yet_

_(2:16 p.m.) so_

_(2:16 p.m.) how do i know you wont change ur mind in the last minute???_

(2:17 p.m.) I won’t

_(2:17 p.m.) yeah but how do i know?_

He gritted his teeth and slammed his fingers against the screen.

(2:17 p.m.)  You’re the cheekiest person I’ve ever known.

_(2:17 p.m.) ty sasuke_

_(2:17 p.m.)_ ❤❤❤❤

(2:18 p.m.) Fuck you.

Sasuke turned the street before their apartment’s and muttered a low “hello” when he entered the convenience store there. _“Fucking bastard.”_ Sasuke knew deep inside he was to blame, because every time Naruto asked something of him he ended up yielding. His shoulder bump into something and his mind focused again.

“Sorry!”

His eyes darted to the place where the voice had come from. _“Oh.”_

“Sasuke! What a surprise to find you here!”

Sakura was all smiles and bright eyes, just as the previous day in the coffeeshop.

“Hey.”

“You’re coming tonight, right? I told Naruto to tell you.”

“Yeah.”

Sasuke turned around to pick something from the shelf. He didn’t really need anything from there, but it was all he could think of to take his eyes off the girl. _“Why do I even need to do something like that?”_ He could feel her shift beside him, a soft giggle escaping from her throat.

“How much ketchup do you consume? I think that’s unhealthier than sugar  ̴”

Sasuke looked at his shopping trolley and felt his face heat up. He had been so focused on Sakura’s presence behind him, he hadn’t even notice what he was taking. _“One, two, three, four, five… Five ketchup bottles.”_

“They’re for Naruto.”

“Huh?”

“He really likes ketchup.”

“Oh… Okay…” He saw one of her eyebrows arch, but she didn’t say anything else. “Anyways, what are you doing here? Do you live nearby?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool! Naruto never told me. You’re flatmates, right? I live nearby too.”

Sasuke nodded and made his way to the counter, Sakura walking close behind him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working, though?” he asked absentmindedly.

“Nope, Friday’s are my free day.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Yep.”

Sasuke paid and picked his bags, throwing a side-eyed look to Sakura.

“See you tonight.”

She nodded, and he thought he saw her smirk from the corner of his eye. It made his stomach twist and he sighed. It was starting to become difficult to ignore the physical reactions his body had when he talked to her _“I should’ve told her something about the coffee.”_ He almost ran home, throwing the contents of his bags into the fridge and settling himself in his room’s desk. He spent the whole afternoon studying, his mind drifting to pink hair and mischievous green eyes from time to time. He almost felt relieved when some hours later he heard the front door being opened and then shut with a heavy thump and a loud “I’m home!”.

Sasuke prepared dinner while Naruto told him everything about his afternoon, which made him groan since everything was eventful for his flatmate.

“So, what time do we have to meet with Sakura and her friend?”

“Uhm...” Naruto checked his phone. “An hour or so.”

They had dinner, and took turns to take a shower. As they closed the door behind them, Sasuke wrinkled his nose and faked a cough.

“How much deodorant are you wearing?”

“Shut up.”

The night was warm enough not to wear a jacket, and Sasuke relished the soft breeze caressing his naked arms as he walked in silence next to Naruto. The meeting point wasn’t far away, and they got there in a few minutes. He saw a flurry of pink hair and all his self determination vanished as his eyes roamed down the girl’s figure, stopping briefly where her black dress hugged her particularly tight. _“Fuck.”_

“Sasuke!”

“Huh?”

His eyes darted to the voice and found himself face to face with Sakura, green eyes dark and lips glossy. The look in her face was strange, a mix between embarrassment and amusement and he tore his eyes away from her as he felt an intense heat crawl up his neck to his cheeks.

“I was saying,” her voice was teasing and Sasuke held back a groan. “This is Hinata.”

Sasuke hadn’t even noticed the black-haired girl standing next to Sakura. She sent a shy smile his way and he nodded in return, feeling thankful when he finally felt himself cool down.

“Let’s go, then!”

Naruto and he followed the girls, and the only way Sasuke found not to look at the slow sway of Sakura’s hips was to look at Naruto, which didn’t end up being a good idea either. His friend was literally staring him, a shadow of something unknown looming over his eyes.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.”

“Then stop, you’re creeping me out.”

“Oka—”

“We’re here!”

They both turned to look at the place. A pub with a chipped façade and an angry looking security man. The music could be heard from outside and Sasuke was already dreading the headache he was sure would come. _“Well, there’s no going back now.”_ They entered, a sudden heatwave hitting his face and the beat of the music pounding in his ears. Sakura squeezed her way through the crowd, waving at them when she found a small empty table. They hadn’t even taken a seat and the bartender was already all over them, taking their orders and leaving with a quick wink in Hinata’s direction. He could see her blush in spite of the poor illumination. Sasuke had expected Naruto to throw himself at Sakura’s side, but surprisingly he had settled next to Hinata and was already lost in conversation with the blushing girl. He sighed and sat beside Sakura and even though he tried to keep the distance between their bodies, it was a difficult task considering the small space.

“I knew they’d get along!”

“Huh?”

Sakura pointed discreetly at their friends.

“Oh.”

“They’re perfect for each other!”

“Well, I don’t really know your friend, but I don’t see her as the hyperactive type.”

Sakura nodded, and Sasuke couldn’t help but notice the stray strand of hair covering her right eye.

“That’s why! Haven’t you heard? Opposites attract.”

Sasuke shrugged and looked at his friend. _“He is definitely flirting. Wasn’t Sakura the love of his life?”_ The bartender came back with their drinks and sent another wink, this time, in Sakura’s direction. _“This guy is desperate.”_ He took a sip from his drink, letting the strong taste of the whisky fill his mouth.

“So… Sasuke, you’re in the same degree as Naruto, right? Martial Arts Studies?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s so cool! I do karate.”

Sasuke’s eyes darted at her, a glint of disbelief in his voice.

“Really?”

“Yeah! What’s that tone for? I could beat you to a pulp whenever I want to.”

“You wish.” Sasuke could see the challenge written all over her face. “We’ll have to see about that.”

“Set a date and place. You’ll beg for mercy!”

Sasuke let out a sarcastic laugh and took another sip from his drink.

“What about you? What are you studying?”

“Medicine.”

“Boring.”

“Hah, you won’t say the same when you come to me so I heal your broken bones.”

“The ones you previously broke?”

“Exactly!”

“Man, you sure are confident.”

Sakura’s eyes fixated on him as she brought her drink to her mouth, and Sasuke felt his own eyes drift to her lips and for a moment he thought he was already drunk, because he could see them approaching slowly to his face.

“Is that a bad thing?”

A small shiver ran down his spine when her whispered words echoed in his brain and he barely registered his own actions as he gulped his drink in one go, ignoring the burn of the whisky on his throat. _“I’m gonna need another one of these.”_

“Not at all.”

She smiled and Sasuke could swear she was making fun of him. He looked in front of them, hoping for his dumb best friend to say something stupid and distract him from Sakura’s suffocating presence and gaped when he found the sits empty.

“Where did they go?”

Sakura pointed, and he followed her finger with his eyes, twisting his neck to look for his friend and Sakura’s in the crowd. He found them leaning on the bar. Hinata was downing shots like crazy, while Naruto wrinkled his nose and begged for a glass of water.

“Is she gonna be okay?”

“Don’t worry, Hinata is the shot monster.”

“Huh?”

Sakura just smiled in response and Sasuke sent a quick glance to her drink.

“Want another one?”

“Sure!”

Sasuke somehow reached the bar, sweating like he had just ran a marathon and cursing all the people that had stepped on his feet.

“Sassssuke! Come ‘ere!”

“You’re so drunk.”

“I am!”

Hinata’s head appeared from behind Naruto, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed.

“How are things going with Sakura  ̴?”

“Uhm, okay? “

“You gotta go for it, man!”

Hinata nodded, enthusiastic, and Sasuke worried a bit for her neck’s well-being.

“What are you talking about?”

“I told you, didn’t I? You can have herrrr.”

“You were in love with her two days ago.”

“Yeah! But I love you more!”

He would never admit it, but a wave of fondness overtook him at his friend’s words. Naruto threw himself over Sasuke, pulling him into a headlock and filling the space with his loud laugh. He would’ve punched him, but Sasuke wasn’t sure his friend wouldn’t tumble back and bang his head against the floor.

“Ugh, let go!”

“Okay, okaaay  ̴”

Sasuke picked the drinks and made his way back to Sakura, ignoring the hard pat on his back when he brushed past Naruto and focusing all his senses in avoiding the pushing and shoving from the crowd around him.

“You took your time.”

“Sorry, Naruto was being a pest.”

“I think he’s really nice.”

“He likes you.”

Sasuke didn’t even know where that came from. One moment he was handing her drink to Sakura and the next the words were spilling out of his mouth. He had never been one to tell on other people’s secrets, much less a friend’s one, but this time his brain and his tongue didn’t seem to be coordinated. He searched for some kind of surprise in Sakura’s eyes, but he didn’t find any.

“I know.”

“Huh?”

“I know. And I really like him too, but just as a friend.”

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt when a wave of relief washed his whole body. _“What are you being happy about? He’s your friend. Your best friend.”_ It’s true Naruto had told him it was okay, and that it looked like he’d found someone who he was having fun with, but still…

“Hey, Sasuke.”

“What?”

“What are you thinking about?”

Sasuke turned to look at her and she was close, so close, he could smell the hint of vodka in her breathing. His eyes found hers, green and intense and _“so fucking beautiful”_ he couldn’t hold back any longer, and his hand darted to brush the stray hair that loomed over her face, bringing it behind her ear. He saw her eyes widen and cursed under his breath.

“Sorry, I had been wanting to do that.”

“It’s okay.”

It was his turn to get close now, and he watched her carefully as he did so, taking in the tiny freckles over her nose, the soft flutter of her eyelashes and the slow movement of her lips parting. _“Ah, fuck it.”_ He dipped his head and brushed his lips to hers, just a light touch that felt like thunder striking all of his body. He waited for her reaction, looking at her through half-lidded eyes and heavy breathing. The curve of her smile widened and then Sasuke was drowning. He tasted the vodka on her lips and decided right there he was a fool for ever choosing whisky as his favorite drink. She hummed, and the reverberation sent a jolt straight to Sasuke’s groin. His head spun with images of cherry blossoms and sweet coffee and his hands found their way to her waist, clinging to her as if she was the only steady thing in the whole room. Their lips parted, both of them looking for the air they had lost in each other. Sakura was blushing in spite of the wild look in her eyes, and Sasuke realized that’s how she was. Adorable and tempting at the same time, and so utterly confusing.

“That was nice.”

Her voice was almost a whisper, but Sasuke could hear it clearly above the pounding music.

“Yeah.”

“Wanna dance?”

Sasuke didn’t like to dance, but how could he say no to her, when she was looking at him like that? _“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”_ He nodded, Naruto long forgotten, and looked at her as she pulled him to the dancing floor. Her arms locked on his neck, and his hands roamed her body, shyly at first but getting bolder the closer she got to him. The air in the room was suffocating but Sasuke found himself not giving a damn when Sakura grinded against him, a low growl escaping his throat.

“I thought, you disliked me. The sugar must’ve worked -̴”

Sasuke didn’t bother to answer, capturing her lips with his instead and running the tip of his tongue through her lower lip. A soft moan escaped her throat and he swallowed it whole, pulling their mouths closer, closer, _closer._

“You’re so fucking intoxicating.”

His voice came out hoarse and, eyes boring into his soul, Sakura grinded against him again. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered:

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here’s the next chapter, finally!!! I’m sorry if this took a bit, I’m a bit stressed with exams and stuff and another fic I’m writing.  
> I hope you guys like this and I’ll be waiting to hear what you think about this!  
> You can also find me on tumblr (@kagyamatobios)  
> p.s. things will not get dirty. Yet ;)


	3. Chapter 3

When the cold air of the night hit his face, Sasuke finally felt like he could breathe again. He didn’t have much time to recover though, because he was being pulled by his wrist and he suddenly found himself in a dark alley, pressed against the wall. _“How the fuck did I even get here?”_ He felt fingers lift the hem of his shirt and dig into his skin, and his gasp was drowned by the crash of soft lips on his. He grinded into Sakura, his mind going black and a burning sensation in the back of his throat. His groin hurt, and the girl’s restless kissing wasn’t helping him to calm down. _“Fuck.”_  The world around him was spinning and he realized his body was moving on his own, because somehow, he was the one caging the girl against the wall now. _“I only had one drink. Where has my alcohol tolerance gone?”_ Sasuke could hear his pride shouting at him to stop, to regain control of himself, and he finally pulled away from Sakura, eyes and breathing heavy.

“Hey.”

“Yes?” She was leaning closer to him again, all pants and swollen lips.

“Stop, _stop.”_

She paused and Sasuke could see the effort she was making to focus her eyes on him.

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like me?”

“I’m drunk.”

“Yeah, I’m too.”

“I don’t want to do anything like this.”

“Huh?”

“I said,” his tongue felt heavy, “I don’t want to do anything like this.”

He looked at Sakura, leaning with one hand on the wall behind her to regain some of his long-lost equilibrium. She ran a hand through her face, a mix of embarrassment and realization dawning on her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Her lashes fluttered, and she tore her eyes away from him. “I’m not usually like this. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Ugh…”

She crouched, burying her face in her hands and Sasuke sat beside her, the pounding in his ears slowing down.

“This is so embarrassing. I don’t know what got into me.”

“I said it’s okay… It got into me too.”

Silence settled between them, the rustling of people in the main street echoing softly in the dark walls of the alley. Sasuke didn’t know how much time had passed, but the ground kept undulating under him and he was starting to feel sick. He turned his head. Sakura had moved from her crouching position to a sitting one, her eyes closed shut and a hand holding her head.

“Hey… You okay?”

“Yeah, just feeling a bit dizzy.”

“Wanna go grab something to eat? There should be something open.”

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and Sasuke could see the blush covering all of her face despite de darkness.

“Yeah.”

Sasuke looked for his phone and look for Naruto’s number in his contacts list.

(2:47 a.m.) hey

(2:47 a.m.) skura nd I r goign to grab soemtingh

He hoped his friend would be able to decipher the text. _“Though that is how he usually writes so it shouldn’t be too difficult for him.”_ He got up, searching for some support in the wall, and grab Sakura by the wrist to help her stand up. They walked in silence, dragging their feet and tumbling occasionally with invisible obstacles. The air was chilly and Sasuke felt thankful for it as it slowly washed away the heat burning his body. He felt Sakura’s hand grab his sleeve softly and when he looked in her direction she was all bright eyes and flushed cheeks, her right hand pointing at a sign that read “FAST BURGER. 24 HOURS” in big bright neon lights.

As soon as they entered, Sasuke felt slapped by the strong smell of fried foods and greasy burgers and suppressed the sudden urge to vomit. _“I need to eat something.”_ They sat in two high stools next to the counter which, in his opinion, weren’t too safe for anyone who would come here this late at night. Sakura’s head instantly fell on her arms, her hair sprawled all over her face, and Sasuke shook her lightly.

“Hey.”

“Hmmm?”

“Hey, don’t fall asleep here.”

“Mmmm’kay.”

She didn’t move, though, and Sasuke shook her a bit more forceful this time.

“C’mon you’ll get home soon.”

She finally raised her head, looking at Sasuke with hazy eyes, and he shifted to call the bartender, just an excuse to look away from her. They place was completely silent, except for the sound of potatoes being fried and their lazy munching, until the sound opened with a loud creak.

“Sasuke! Sakura! Found you!”

He felt Naruto plop himself on the stool next to him and barely registered another person, who he supposed was Hinata, sit next to Sakura from the corner of his eyes.

“I texted you.”

“I know, that’s why I’m here. This is the only 24-hour restaurant in the area.”

Sasuke eyes Naruto. _“He looks surprisingly sober. How the fuck? He’s definitely drank more than me.”_

“So, how did it go?”

“What?”

“You know, Sakura and—”

“Shut up.”

He looked to where the girl was sitting next to him, but she didn’t seem to have heard his loudmouth friend. She was whispering something to Hinata, and he couldn’t help to notice that the stray hair he had pulled behind her ear earlier was back over her eyes.

“Nothing happened.”

He saw something he identified as relief cross Naruto’s face, but it was gone before Sasuke could clearly identify it.

“Don’t lie! I saw you fucking eating each other and then you left—”

“Oh my fucking god, Naruto, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

His friend nodded, and Sasuke frowned. _“He gave up easily.”_

“Aren’t you going to order something?”

“Nope, I’m not hungry.”

“You couldn’t even talk properly an hour ago. You should eat something.”

“Well, I can talk now.”

Sasuke shrugged and gulped the last bite of his food as he got up. Sakura had already finished too, and kept talking to Hinata with breathy whispers and evasive eyes.

“Hey, we should get going?”

“Whaaaaat?! We’re leaving already?!?”

Naruto pouted, jumping from the stool and grabbing Sasuke by his neck.

“Yes.”

“Ugh, you’re so boring.”

“Look at them, Naruto.”

The both turned, and Naruto let out a loud laugh at the sight. Sakura and Hinata were no longer exchanging whispers, but lying their heads over the counter, lids fighting to stay open.

“Not everyone has your ridiculous endurance.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s take them home.”

“Sakura lives near us.”

“How do you know?”

“I bumped into her at the convenience store today.”

“Oh… Better then, they live together.”

Sasuke nodded. His dizziness was slowly fading away. Their way to the girl’s apartment felt short, and Sasuke tried to ignore the tightness in his stomach when Sakura avoided his eyes as they said goodbye. Somehow, Naruto was still full of energy, jumping and laughing loudly around him until they got home. As soon as they entered their flat, though, his friend made his way straight to his bedroom and Sasuke could swear not even 30 seconds had passed when he heard his snoring. He wasn’t as lucky. _“Thank God tomorrow is Saturday.”_ Sasuke tossed and turned for more than an hour, looking at his alarm clock every two minutes, the feeling of soft lips and hungry fingers on his skin waking him up again every time his lids threatened to shut close. He didn’t really know how to feel about what had happened with Sakura. It had felt good, but Sasuke didn’t know to what point his perception had been clouded by the effects of alcohol. _“God, I met her two days ago.”_ All his life he’d claimed love was a nuisance he didn’t need in his life and, if at some point he ended up inevitably tangled in its venomous strings, it’d be because of someone he truly knew. Sasuke muffled a groan with his pillow. _“I’m overthinking. It was just a kiss.”_ He’d shared a kiss with Naruto once, when someone accidentally pushed him, though it definitely couldn’t be compared with the way him and Sakura had kissed. Thinking back, tonight had been his first proper kiss. Like, with tongue and touching and panting. Sasuke cursed and shut his eyes tighter, feeling his face heat up even though he was alone.

 

* * *

 

A sharp pain drilled Sasuke’s temple and his eyes shot open. Slivers of light slipped through the blindfolds, creating tiny circles of light in the floor of his room. _“I need water.”_ He got up slowly, ignoring his headache, and left the comfort of his bed. Naruto was leaning in the kitchenette’s counter, fumbling with his phone and eating chips.  His head shot up when he heard the drag of Sasuke’s feet, a shit-eating grin taking hold of his features.

“Good morning, princess ̴”

Sasuke could only groan in response. Naruto never had a hangover. Ever. And, for once, he had to admit he was really jealous.

“It’s 2 p.m. I was starting to get worried ̴”

“Lower your volume. I’m not in the mood for loudmouths.”

“You’re such a lightweight, Sasuke.”

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, how many drinks did you have? One?”

“Well, I’m glad I am the lightweight and not you.” Naruto’s smirk turned into a confused look. “You know, since you have to do all house chores for a month. And you’re starting today.”

“Huh?”

“Remember our deal? If I went out, you did the house chores for a month.”

Realization dawned on Naruto’s eyes and it was Sasuke’s turn to grin. He looked for the painkillers and gulped one.

“Okay, okay. A man never goes back on his word.”

“I’m glad you’re such a man, then.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m going back to bed.”

“Wait, wait!”

“What? I’m not helping you.”

“That’s not it!”

“Then, what?”

“I’ve got two questions.”

Sasuke considered turning around and locking himself in his room, because he knew where this was going, but knowing Naruto, he would just scream and knock his door until Sasuke answered, and considering his headache, it wasn’t a very good option. He sighed and sat on the counter with a little jump.

“Shoot.”

“What happened with Sakura?”

His friend was still grinning, but Sasuke knew him too well, had been too many years by his side. Naruto had three kinds of smiles. The first one was the genuine smile; the one he almost always wore because he was truly happy. The second one was his shit-eating grin; he got that one when he teased Sasuke or when he was excited about something, like when a teacher challenged him to get a good mark in something they thought he was utter garbage at. Nothing could get in his way when he had that smirk on his face. The third one was what Sasuke called the “fake smile”. The “fake smile” was the one Naruto got when he was putting on an act, when something inside him wasn’t completely okay but he didn’t one to worry anyone. Sasuke found it easy to know when his friend was sad or worried, because in those times, his smiles wouldn’t reach his eyes. Right now, Naruto was wearing the “fake smile.”

“We kissed. You saw that.”

“Yeah! But, like, what else?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Well, because I’m your friend! And that’s the first girl you’ve ever shown interest in, so, obviously, I want to know!”

Sasuke sighed. Naruto had told him that he didn’t mind, that he could have her. But that was just Naruto, he gave, gave, gave away every single thing he had without ever expecting nothing in exchange. And Sasuke had never particularly minded, he had taken everything Naruto had offered, but this time was different, because they weren’t talking about a thing anymore. Naruto was giving up his own feelings for him. This wasn’t the first time his friend had had a crush on a girl and Sasuke had never experienced love, so he surely didn’t know how to recognize it on other people, but something in his friend’s eyes had glinted differently when he first told him about Sakura. And Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to take what Naruto was offering him this time, not when he didn’t even know if he really liked this girl.

“Nothing else happened.”

“But you did go outside, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but I stopped it.”

“Huh?! Why?!”

“Because we were both wasted, Naruto. It didn’t feel right.”

Naruto didn’t answer for a while and Sasuke hopped from his spot on the counter, where he had been sitting, but just as he turned to go back to his room, his friend spoke again.

“Do you like her?”

“Huh?”

“Do you like Sakura?”

Sasuke looked at Naruto. There wasn’t teasing in his question this time, nor a “fake smile” to mask his feelings. Naruto was being honest with him, and it was only fair Sasuke was too.

“I don’t know.”

An awkward silence settled between them, but Sasuke didn’t move to leave this time, he just waited under Naruto’s serious gaze.

“Well, then, hurry up and figure it out.”

Sasuke blinked, confused.

“Huh?”

“I said, figure it out, ‘cause she does like you.”

“How do you know?”

“’Cause I talk to her, Sasuke! She’s not just a girl with beautiful eyes and a nice ass to me, you know? She’s a friend, too.” Naruto got up from his leaning position and brushed past Sasuke. “She texted me this morning and told me about yesterday. She was kinda embarrassed.”

“So you already knew what happened?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to hear it from you, too.”

Naruto crouched and started looking for the cleaning products under the sink.

“You should text her.”

“I don’t have her number.”

Naruto jerked his head to look at him, banging his head in the process, and tumble backwards with a hand on his head and a loud scream that made Sasuke’s head throb painfully.

“You didn’t ask for her number?!”

“No? I didn’t think about it.”

“You’re hopeless.” Naruto searched in his pocket until he found his phone. “Here, I sent it to you.”

“I’m not gonna text her.”

“Why not?”

“Because there’s nothing I need to tell her?”

“Really? I didn’t think you were this kind of asshole.”

“I’m not an asshole, It’s just… I don’t know what should I tell her…”

“Just “hello”? The conversation will flow on its own. She’s easy to talk to.”

“You find everyone easy to talk to.”

“No, but really, just chill.”

“Naruto.”

“What?”

“You like her, right? Like, really like her.”

Naruto looked at him, his eyes sincere and clear, an uncharacteristically shy smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah.”

“Then, why? Why are you trying to—?”

“I told you yesterday, twice.”

“Yes, but—”

“Listen, I’m not just giving up on her. I’m giving you a chance to figure out your own feelings so we can fight in equal ground. Talk to her, get to know her and decide if you can get to love her.”

“Love. That’s a big word.”

“It’s a really nice one, too.”

“And how can I know if I can get to love her?”

“Well, first you have to just _like_ her. And before you ask, I’m telling you, you do.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve had millions of girls like you all your life, and this has been the first time you didn’t automatically push her away.”

“Well, she didn’t flat out say she liked me.”

“But you know she does.”

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. He was smiling again, like, truly smiling.

“C’mon and text her, before I get tired of waiting and go all out on her. Once I do, you’ll lose your chance~”

Sasuke snorted and started making his way to his room with a smile on his lips.

“Sasuke!”

“What?”

“I got another question, remember?”

He stopped just in front of his bedroom’s door, a hand resting lightly on the knob.

“What is it?”

“Why did you buy five bottles of ketchup?”

Sasuke felt a small blush creep up his neck and he pushed the door, closing it behind him without answering.

“Sasuke?!?!”

He shook his head, still smiling, and sat on his bed. His phone was resting on his nightstand, and he eyes it warily, the red light that blinked when he had new message seemed to be screaming at him. He sighed and grabbed his phone, opening Naruto’s message. His thumb hovered over the contact for a while. _“Ah, you’re a fucking coward.”_ Sasuke finally pressed over the name that read “Sakura-chan❤” and saved it in his contacts, changing it to a simple “Sakura”.

(2:35 p.m.) Hey, it’s Sasuke

_“Well, now I just need to wait. Now I just need to_ _—”_ His thoughts were interrupted by a vibrating sound. _“That was quick.”_

_(2:36 p.m.) hello!!!_

_(2:36 p.m.) did u just wake up?_

(2:36 p.m.) Half an hour ago, or so

_(2:36 p.m.) I see_

_(2:36 p.m.) how’s that hangover_

(2:36 p.m.) Killing me

(2:37 p.m.) And yours?

_(2:37 p.m.) Nonexistent!!!_

_(2:37 p.m.) I never have them_

(2:37 p.m.) Why is it everyone around me is immune to hangovers?

_(2:37 p.m.) Well im not_

_(2:38 p.m.) But im in a medicine degree, remember?_

_(2:38 p.m.) I know how to avoid them_ ✌

(2:38 p.m.) Teach me, please

_(2:38 p.m.) sure_

_(2:38 p.m.) but I want something in exchange_

(2:38 p.m.) Anything

_(2:39 p.m.) U sure?_

(2:39 p.m.) Yeah

_(2:39 p.m.) Forget about yesterday_

Sasuke stared at the text. _“The topic came out quicker than I thought it would.”_ He pondered his options. The easiest way out was to tell her he would, but he had never liked to confront his own feelings, he’d learned throughout his life that the easiest way almost never was the best one. Plus, he’d promised Naruto that he would be honest. That’s the least he could do.

(2:40 p.m.) I don’t think I can do that

_(2:40 p.m.) why not?_

(2:40 p.m.) I don’t know

(2:40 p.m.) I don’t really see a reason why I should forget, too

_(2:40 p.m.) but I don’t want you to think that’s how I am_

_(2:40 p.m.) im not usually like that_

(2:40 p.m.) I‘m not usually like that either

_(2:41 p.m.) but_

(2:41 p.m.) But?

_(2:41 p.m.) im really sorry_

 (2:41 p.m.) I told you, it’s okay

_(2:41 p.m.) would u have regretted it?_

(2:41 p.m.) What exactly?

_(2:41 p.m.) u know what I mean_

_(2:42 p.m.) if we’d gone further_

Sasuke breathed deeply. He’d been thinking about that too, but he wasn’t sure he himself knew the answer.

(2:42 p.m.) I don’t know

(2:42 p.m.) Probably

_(2:42 p.m.) I see_

(2:42 p.m.) Sakura, that has nothing to do with you

(2:42 p.m.) It’s just

Sasuke could feel his face heat up as he typed.

(2:42 p.m.) I’m a virgin

_(2:42 p.m.) oh_

(2:42 p.m.) I’ve never thought much about this, to be honest

(2:43 p.m.) But drunk and in a dark alley it’s not exactly how I picture my first time

_(2:43 p.m.) yeah_

_(2:43 p.m.) that’s not how I picture my first time either_

Sasuke frowned. _“Is she a virgin, too?”_

_(2:43 p.m.) thank you, for stopping_

_(2:43 p.m.) I wasn’t in my right mind_

(2:43 p.m.) Yeah, I wasn’t either

Sasuke watched the hour in his phone change. One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes.

_(2:46 p.m.) uhm I have to leave_

_(2:46 p.m.) I work today_

_(2:46 p.m.) thank you for texting, Sasuke_

(2:46 p.m.) It’s okay

_(2:46 p.m.) bye  ̴_

(2:46 p.m.) Bye

He stared at the screen, his thumb hovering nervously over the keyboard. _“Ah, fuck it.”_

(2:47 p.m.) See you around?

_(2:47 p.m.) Sure!_

_(2:47 p.m.)_ :)))

He let out the air he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. _“Well, that didn’t go half bad.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was kind of a transition, so there wasn't much going on. I wanted to show a bit more about Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship, and also look more into Sasuke's own feelings. He's a difficult character to write without him being OOC, in my opinion, but he's also one of the most interesting ones fot me to explore and develop.  
> I hope you guys liked this chapter: tell me what u think in the comments!!  
> tumblr: @kagyamatobios  
> Lots of love,  
> Carmen <3<3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, something happened with the previous chapter and it wasn't uploaded completely. I edited it now and it's there in its full length!

“Noooo.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, a futile attempt to hide the mortification she was feeling under her blonde friend’s disbelieving eyes. She shot a death glare to Hinata, who was finding her bare feet strangely interesting. Sakura wouldn’t hold a grudge against her, though; she knew it was hard — almost impossible — to keep your mouth shut under Ino’s relentless abilities for interrogation.

“No fucking way.”

“Yes fucking way, Ino. Now, I have to leave for work.”

“What?! No! I want every single detail!”

Sakura sighed. Ino, Hinata and her had been sharing a flat for some time now, but their blonde friend rarely went out with them on the weekends anymore, since she stayed over at her boyfriend’s. Sakura was secretly grateful about that sometimes: her embarrassment would’ve been a hundred times worse if Ino had been there to watch her jumping over Naruto’s friend. She had made sure to corner Hinata that morning though, and squeeze out everything from her still sleepy friend before Sakura had come out from her room.

“What do you want me to say, Ino?” Sakura almost grunted. “I was drunk. And he is hot.”

“So you banged him in a dark alley?”

“No!” She could feel her face heating up. “We didn’t do anything like that!”

“Why not?!”

“Because…!”

“Because?”

Sakura hid her face between her hands, defeated. She was just prolonging the inevitable. Ino would surely get all the information she wanted, one way or another, so she figured she might as well tell her everything before her friend decided to let her imagination run free and make up her own conclusions.

“Because he stopped it.” She looked up before Ino could say anything. “And I’m glad he did.”

“Yeah, right.”

Ino’s sarcastic tone made her frown, but she didn’t retort.

“How am I going to look him in the face now?”

“C’mon Sakura, you’re not fifteen years old. One-night stands are a pretty common thing, you know?”

“But I was drunk! I wouldn’t have done any of that otherwise!”

“That’s the whole point of one-night stands, you prude!”

“But—”

“Sakura.” Hinata’s soft voice surprised both of them. “I think Ino’s right. You shouldn’t be too worried about it.”

For once, Ino was left speechless, wide eyes set on Hinata. Sakura spoke tentatively, her friend hadn’t mentioned anything the night before, and she highly doubted anything had happened, but…

“Hinata… Did you hook up with Naruto?”

Her friend’s face flared up, and for a moment Sakura thought she was going to faint.

“N-no!”

“Wait, wait!” Ino sure was quick to recover from shocks when gossip was involved. “Naruto… As Sakura’s loud annoying co-worker?”

“He’s not annoying!”

“Oh God…”

“And I didn’t do anything with him!”

“You sure?” Sakura frowned. “You know I’m gonna see him later at work and he will tell me.”

“I’m sure!” Hinata went back to drill her feet with her own eyes. “I was just trying to say that Sasuke didn’t seem bothered about what happened.”

Sakura bit her lip, nervous, and felt a ticklish sensation at the pit of her stomach. She didn’t like to fuss over things, so she had decided to keep her texts with Sasuke as something secret, but she felt restless and if she didn’t go to her friends for aid, who would she go to?

“Actually…” She avoided both of her friend’s inquisitive stared. “He texted me earlier…”

“What?!” Ino jumped on her. “What did he say? Let me see!”

“No!”

“Sakura!”

She groaned and took her phone from her pocket, looking at the time briefly before unlocking it.

“Be quick, I really have to leave for work.”

“Okay, okay!”

Even Hinata scooted over to look at her phone’s screen over Ino’s shoulder.

“He’s a virgin?” Sakura rolled her eyes as her friend clicked on Sasuke’s profile picture. “No way. He’s got as hell.”

“I know, ughhhh!” Sakura muffled a scream with a cushion. “Do you think he just said that so I wouldn’t feel bad? But he actually didn’t like me?”

Ino shrugged and Sakura saw in here eyes that she actually believed that was a possibility, because there was no way in hell that such a boy was a virgin. Hinata reached out to scroll down the rest of the texts and shot Sakura a sympathetic smile.

“I don’t think that’s the case, Sakura. He said “see you around”, right?”

“Right!” Ino beamed. “That wasn’t necessary to say at all! He actually looks like he wants to see you again!”

“And he asked for your number!”

“Well…” Sakura fumbled with the hem of her t-shirt. “I don’t know if he did, he for sure didn’t ask me.”

“Huh?”

“I think Naruto must’ve given it to him.”

“What does it matter, anyways^?” Ino handed her phone back to her. “He texted, that’s what matters.”

Sakura nodded and took a deep breath, getting up from the couch and tugging her phone back in her jeans.

“I’m leaving now.”

She headed towards the entrance, waving a hand to her flatmates and smiling lightly when he heard Ino say: “Now, Hinata, don’t think I forgot about you. About Naruto…”, before closing the door behind her. _“Endure, Hinata.”_

* * *

Sakura had already been serving coffee and over sugared donuts for an hour when a bright-smiled Naruto pushed past the employees back door with an obnoxious “HELLO, SAKURA!”. _“Where does all his energy come from?”_ Their shifts usually overlapped, so her always started an hour earlier than his, but then she didn’t have to work on Fridays, which he did. She smiled to his blonde loud friend in response, avoiding his eyes carefully. It was true that they had gained a lot of confidence around each other in very little time, and that was why she had gone to him for advice about Sasuke that same morning, but it still wasn’t the same to confess you did something embarrassing through text message than face to face.

He didn’t seem to remember, though, because he acted around her like he always did, and never once attempted to tease her or ask her anything about last night. However, Sakura was pretty sure he hadn’t forgotten. He simply was more considerate of people’s feelings than most realized. Sakura knew he liked her. She could see it, and he himself had told her, in a lighthearted and carefree way. Like he wasn’t embarrassed or worried she knew because, why should he? Things were as they were, and liking someone was, in his opinion, a think to be proud of, and not the other way around.

Sakura envied Naruto. She really did. Because he was transparent and honest, and even though she herself had never been one to keep her feelings bottled up inside her, there were certain things she preferred people not to know. Like that she was head over heels for a guy she had just met two days ago. Okay, maybe not head over heels. Yet.

She sighed, more audibly than she had planned to, and felt herself turn a little pink when Naruto and the customer he was serving looked at her strangely. She cursed, this time internally, and leaned on the counter. Saturdays were boring days at work. The small coffee shop was the local university, so most of the customers were sleep-deprived students addicted to caffeine that rushed in to buy something to keep themselves alive before they went to face their classes for the day. On the weekends, these students were either hibernating at home and replenishing all of their energies for the coming week, or drinking at some shady club — like the one she had gone to last night — until they passed out in an attempt to forget all of the papers and exams they still had to go through.

The medicine student inside Sakura wanted to give all of them a long rant about how excessive intake of caffeine combined with lack of sleep and abuse of alcohol could lead to some serious health issues, but then again, she doubted any of them would give her more than a empty look.

Sakura’s train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of something soft on her head, and when she looked up, she saw Naruto ruffling her hair.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” She frowned and took a step back, straightening her hair with her hands. “Doing my hair in the mornings takes time, you know?”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Sakura could tell he was not sorry at all. She looked around, just to see that the coffeeshop was completely empty.

“This is going to be such a long day.”

Naruto leaned on the counter, nodding slightly as he eyed her carefully. The atmosphere had turned suddenly heavy, a glint of something grave hiding in his features.

“What?” She felt nervous under his gaze, it wasn’t usual for Naruto to act so serious.

“Nothing.”

“No, what?”

He looked away from her, hand coming to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

“I was just wondering if you’re feeling okay.”

“Huh?”

“You’re looking a little out of it today.”

“Everything’s fine.”

He shrugged and muttered a soft “okay”, and something that could only be described as guilt pooled in Sakura’s stomach. Why was she lying to the one person who had helped her the most with her crush even at the cost of his own feelings? Because Sakura didn’t know first-hand, but she was sure it was Naruto who had given her number to Sasuke, and the one who had convinced him to go out last night. _“Hell, he even left us alone.”_

Naruto hadn’t tried to help her to win her over, but because he truly cared for her, who he had only known for a few weeks. She was sure it had something to do with Sasuke, too. Maybe he really liked her, like Hinata and Ino had said, and that’s why Naruto had decided to step aside and let his best friend have what he himself also wanted.

“Naruto…”

Her friend turned, bright blue eyes looking at her inquisitively.

“Why are you so selfless?”

“Huh?”

He looked confused, and Sakura couldn’t help a warm feeling invade her when he she saw him like that. Naruto didn’t do things expecting something in exchange, he just did them because he felt it was the right thing to do. Because he genuinely wanted to make people happy.

“Thank you.”

“What is this all about, Sakura? You’re creeping me out now.”

She giggled and shrugged.

“I’m just really glad I met you. Thanks for doing so much in such a little time.”

She saw him blush and was, for a moment, worried that the blood vessels in his face might explode.

“So…” She leaned over to him, a teasing tone taking over her voice. “What about Hinata?”

“What about her?”

Naruto blinked, and Sakura figured she would have to push a bit more. _“He’s dense, sometimes.”_

“Did you like her?”

“Yeah! She was really nice!”

“Is that so? You guys suddenly disappeared  ̴”

“She takes shots like crazy, I was surprised. She doesn’t look like the wild type, but she really was!”

Sakura smirked as she got closer to him. _“I hope Hinata doesn’t mind that I start her work for her.”_ She leaned quickly into his personal space and before he had time to react she whispered in his ear.  

“Imagine her in the bedroom.”

Just then the doorbell chimed, and Sakura turned to attend the new customer with a smug smile on her lips, leaving a very red Naruto mumbling incoherent words behind her. Her self-satisfaction was torn away from her when the customer’s eyes landed on hers. _“Fucking hell.”_ She breathed in and put on her best “welcome” smile, though she felt her cheeks stiff. _“He was supposed to be hungover. Why does he still look hot?”_

Life wasn’t fair. Sakura knew that much.

 

* * *

 

“What did you do to him?”

Sasuke nodded his head in his friend’s direction. Naruto was as red as someone could be, muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

“I just teased him a bit about Hinata.”

“Hinata?”

“Yeah. Girl’s strategies. Nothing you should worry about.”

He looked at the pink-haired girl for the first time since he had entered the coffee shop, noting rigid stance, and he leaned over the counter, frowning slightly when she took a step back.

“Girl’s strategies? For what exactly?”

“For getting a boy to like you, of course!” She casted a side glance to Naruto, her stiff smile softening a little. “Well, in this case, to get a boy to like a friend.”

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then back to Sakura, an amused glint shining in his eyes.

“I don’t think it’s working.”

“It will work! This is just a little push, the rest she will have to do it alone.”

“Huh?” Sasuke smirked, and couldn’t help but notice that Sakura looked really good when she blushed. “And what is it exactly she has to do alone?”

“That’s a secret!”

“C’mon, tell m—”

“Sasuke! When did you come in?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Some minutes ago, while you were having a brain short-circuit.”

Naruto frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but then shut it again, and Sasuke saw him look between him and Sakura before muttering a soft “I’ll be back” and disappearing behind a door with a “STAFF ONLY” sign.

Sasuke could feel the tension in the air, and his fears that something was wrong were only confirmed when he noticed Sakura was literally drilling holes in the ceiling with her eyes. He was trying to act cool and composed, like nothing out of the ordinaire — hot and steamy kisses and almost-sex against a wall in a dark alley— had happened between them, but she was making it really difficult.

“Are you gonna take my order or…?”

She jumped slightly when he talked, and Sasuke felt something similar to a twist in his chest when her bright green gaze finally looked down to meet his.

“Uhm, yeah, sorry… What will it be?”

“Surprise me.”

Her eyes widened a little, and Sasuke realized he found satisfaction in watching her expressions shift from one to another.

“Okay, but don’t blame if it’s too sweet.”

With that she turned, and started fumbling with cups and bottles of what looked like sugared things. Really sugared things. Sasuke cringed a little, but sighed in resignation. _“I got myself into this.”_

“Okay, close your eyes!”

“Huh?”

“I said, close your eyes!

“Why?”

“’Cause if you see it then you won’t take it.”

“You’re not encouraging me to trust you, you know?”

“Just close them!”

“Ugh, so annoying.”

He closed his eyes warily and instantly felt something soft and sweet touch his lips. He frowned.

“Is this whipped cream?”

“Yep! And caramel syrup!”

“Is there some actual coffee in there?”

“Nope!”

He opened his eyes slowly. Sakura seemed to have relaxed quite a bit, rosy lips tugged in a smile that made his heart clench.

“Do you want me make me to get diabetes or something? What did I do for you to hate me?”

“Actually, I hate hot people. You guys are disheartening.”

He saw her face go red as soon as she realized what she had said, a small hand coming to cover her mouth. He couldn’t hold back the smirk that twisted his lips as he took the cup she was holding in her other hand and leaned in, impossibly close to her ear.

“You must hate yourself a lot, then.”

He could literally hear her breath hitch and palmed himself internally. _“That was actually really smooth, Sasuke. Congratulations.”_ Before neither of them could speak, the door from the backroom opened and a considerably calmed down Naruto came out. He stopped in his tracks, and Sasuke could see a wicked grin forming in his lips as he took in Sakura’s fluttered state. He raised a finger and pointed triumphantly at her.

“Oh, how the tables have turned!”

That earned Naruto a smack on the head and a glare that made a shiver run down his spine. Sasuke scoffed and his friend glared at him, his hand still rubbing his head where Sakura had hit him, but the look on his face changed suddenly and he nodded at Sasuke. _“Huh?”_ He didn’t know if he had written his intentions all over his face, or if simply Naruto knew him too much for his own good, but his friend’s encouragement was all he really needed, and so, he turned to the pink haired girl. Her eyes where everywhere: the counter, the door, the ceiling, even Naruto, Everywhere but him. Sasuke reached out, his other hand clutching tightly at the cup overflowing with whipped cream, and grabbed her chin. _“What the fuck are you doing?”_ He saw Naruto turn around from the corner of his eyes, and felt Sakura’s skin turn hot once again.

“Uhm… so…” She looked at him, wide eyed. _“Finally, you look at me”._ “Wanna go out for dinner?”

Sasuke had always loved silence. Too much noise overwhelmed him, made him feel itchy and nervous. In his opinion, being able to keep silent around someone without it being awkward meant that you really were comfortable around that person, that you really trusted them. Sasuke loved silences. But right now, he was hating the one that had settled in the almost empty coffee shop — except for Naruto, Sakura and himself. _“Say something. Just say something.”_ He knew he should move, take his hand back from Sakura’s soft — so very, very soft — skin; but he found himself unable to do anything, his heart thumping wildly in his chest and green shocked eyes locked on his. And then it happened. Her lips twitched slightly, a barely noticeable movement at first, and then a wide grin that made her freckled nose wrinkle spread all over her face.

“Sure.”

Sasuke released a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and felt his own lips twitch in a smile too.

“Cool. What time do you get off?”

She looked at the clock hanging from the wall behind the counter.

“Eight. But, would you mind if I went home first?” She tugged a strand of pink hair behind her ear, shifting nervously. “To change and stuff, you know.”

“Is that part of your ‘girl strategies’?”

“Maybe?”

Sakura smirked at him, and there she was, that was the confident girl he had met some days ago.

“Alright, then.”

Sasuke turned, nodding a goodbye to both, Sakura and Naruto, who looked equal parts jealous and happy.

“You’re leaving your Sakura Special Whipped Cream and Caramel here!”

“You can have that one.” He said as the glass door closed behind him. "I'll have my Sakura Special later."

Sasuke didn't know if he'd say it loud enough for her to hear it just as the dor was closing, but he was sure Naruto had, because he was running towards him at an amazing speed and "oh fuck". 

"You can't leave your workplace, you'lle get fired!" He shouted as he started to speed up.

"Shut up, you smooth bastard! I'll beat your ass when I get home!"

Sasuke started running, finally letting a wide smile overtake his lips.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaay, so i hope you guys liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing it! I decided to cut it just before Sasuke's and Sakura's date because... yes!! Also, heads up for naruhina, those two melt my heart.  
> Anyways, tell me what you think in the comments! Any suggestions? Any characters you want to see?
> 
> p.s. i changed my tumblr url!! now it’s @hatkekakashi


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow, this is nice!”

Sasuke smirked, casting a side glance to the pink-haired girl beside him, who waltzed through the door like small child in an amusement park, all wide eyes and bright smiles.

“Thought you’d like it.”

She nodded eagerly and followed him to one of the empty tables in the far corner from the room. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant, Sasuke didn’t feel comfortable among suited men and overwhelming waiters who approached the table every two minutes to ask if everything was alright, so he had decided to bring her to one of his favorite spots in town. It was a small diner located in what they called the “Varsity City”, which was basically the neighborhood where most college students decided to rent their apartments, since it was considerably cheap, and it was full of places to go out at night.

As they sat down, he watched as Sakura ran her eyes over the poster-filled red walls. Some of his favorite bands were in those posters: Queen, Guns n’ Roses, Led Zeppelin… It was weird, how Sakura, with her bubblegum hair and freckled nose, fit perfectly among all those tattooed rocks stars with wild hairstyles. 

“So, here is where you get inspiration to style your hair?” She asked teasingly, her hand pointing one of the pictures and her lips barely containing a taunting smile.

Sasuke squinted his eyes, but he knew he had failed miserably in transmitting an angry aura when she burst out laughing, and Sasuke couldn’t contain a smile of his own when the warm sound washed over him.

It had been awkward, at the beginning, when she had greeted him with blushed cheeks and a small smile, and he had remembered their not-so-innocent kisses the night before and the not-so-slight innuendo that his mouth had uttered without previous consent when he had left the coffeeshop that same evening. He said and did things he wasn’t supposed to when he was around her, and it made him feel somewhat anxious, because he liked to be in control of every situation and, specially, of himself, and whenever he was around this girl whom he had known for less than a week, his body seemed to act on its own. However, Sasuke found that it was exciting, too — not knowing what came next, not being the only one who decided what happened with and _in_ himself, because Sakura had turned everything around with her sassy remarks and over-sugared drinks.

It was easy to be around her, Sasuke found, because she was all easy smiles and curious questions, and even if he had never been the talkative kind, he found himself wanting to talk to her, wanting to answer her questions and ask her his own. He didn’t know quite well why, maybe because when she inquired about him —about his likes and dislikes, his hobbies and his personal life— she looked like she actually cared, like she was just a child listening to an amazingly thrilling story about princesses and dragons and he was the one telling it. It made him warm inside, frustratingly so.

“And how did Naruto and you meet?”

He paused to look at her before lowering his eyes to scan the menu before him, not because he was uncomfortable answering her question —it was something he had outgrown many years ago— but because he knew what her reaction would be, and for some reason, he didn’t want to see any kind of sad or pitiful expression plastered all over her face.

“Orphanage.”

“Oh…Uhm… I—”

“It’s okay. They died many years ago.”

“I see…” Sasuke cursed inwardly, because he knew the mood was ruined and that Sakura would go inevitably quiet for the rest of their date. That’s how it always was. “And didn’t you have any other relatives?”

Sasuke looked up from the menu, somewhat dumbfounded, because people usually never attempted to go any further once he told them his parents were dead, but it seemed this pretty bright girl was determined to get to know him and keep on surprising him along the way.

“Yeah, a brother. But he left the orphanage when he was eighteen. I don’t really know where he is now.”

“That’s an asshole move to make.” Sasuke arched his brow and she shrugged. “I know he’s your brother and all, but I’m sorry, you just don’t leave your little brother alone in an orphanage.”

She seemed angry, and Sasuke couldn’t hold back the smirk that twisted his lips. _“She looks hot when she’s angry.”_ He watched her as she tapped her fingers over the table, and even if she was trying to hide her face behind the menu, Sasuke notice the upset frown on her face.

“I wasn’t alone, though.” She looked back at him. “Naruto was there.”

The look on her green eyes changed, and he saw them widen a little before the corners of her lips lifted slightly. As he got to know her, mostly by observing her expressions and reactions, he found that she was similar to his best friend in some sense. She was one of those passionate people who made everyone around them feel at ease; who showed and shouted everything they thought and felt for everyone to see, not minding that, maybe, that would lead them to get hurt in the end; one of those people who were quick to get angry at someone, but quicker to forgive them. At one point in his life, Sasuke had thought such behavior was foolish —to wear your heart on your sleeve like that could only lead to it falling and breaking, or to someone else stealing it— now, however, he thought it was brave. Braver than he had ever been and, probably, would ever bring himself to be.

“I knew it! You’re better friends than you guys want to let show!”

Sasuke snorted, signaling a petite waitress that sent him heart-eyes to take their order.

“What about you? Any asshole siblings?”

“Nope! I’m an only child.” She rested her chin on her hand. “Though I have an asshole best friend that fills the gap pretty well.”

“Your friend from last night?”

“No! Hinata’s not an asshole! She’s like the sweetest thing on Earth. Sometimes I get cavities just from looking at her.”

“I’m surprised your teeth are not rotten already, with all the sugar excess in your life.”

“Sugar is a necessary nutrient for the human body!”

“I wouldn’t want you as my medic.”

““I’ll be pleased to inform you,” she fumed, “that I have the highest marks in all of my courses.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It’s true!”

“Lower your voice.” He smirked. “It’s annoying.”

He saw a deep blush creep up her cheeks and her brows furrow in anger before she hissed:

“You’re a jerk. And I’ll make sure that, next time you come to the coffeeshop, your coffee has so much sugar that you can munch on it and get instant diabetes.”

A small shiver ran down his spine at the sight of her, because she looked completely capable —and willing— of doing what she had just threatened him with. _“Now, this is scary and not Naruto’s punches.”_ Before he could retort, the waitress came back with their orders and Sakura’s face brightened up, seemingly forgetting her anger.

They ate, and she talked, and he listened, listened, listened more than he had ever thought that was possible for him, and, surprisingly, he found himself wanting to listen some more. Sakura told him about her parents and her best friend Ino, who, in spite of being the complete opposite to her, had been the only person who had ever taught her to love herself; she told her about how her dream since she was barely able to talk had been to be a doctor and how she had sacrificed her social life almost completely on her last year of high school to get into the Medicine degree. She confessed that she hated the big city because it was crowded and noisy and she loved her little house in the countryside, and Sasuke could almost picture her running through the fields and getting all those endless freckles on her pale skin from too much futile sunbathing. She told him, with a matter-of-factly ring to her voice, that her hair color hadn’t actually had anything to do with her parents’ choice of name for her, and that it had been just a ridiculous —and incredibly beautiful, in Sasuke’s opinion— joke of destiny. “They had already chosen the name for me before I was even born.” She had said with a small smile. “My mom says that it doesn’t matter how many times the cherry blossoms fall, they will always bloom again when winter ends.”

Sasuke thought if fit her.

He tried to pay for the bill, but Sakura broke into a rant about how she was perfectly capable of paying for her own food. “Besides, you’re the one without a job here, so it’s only logical that I pay,” she said. So Sasuke grunted and put his wallet back inside his pocket, because it was obvious he would never win a verbal —and maybe physical either— fight against Sakura.

He walked her home, their footsteps echoing softly in the cool night and her voice reverberating much too strongly against his ribcage.

“That was nice,” she said.

“Yeah,” he answered.

They stood there, eyeing each other through the ill-illuminated street lights and Sasuke tried fighting his own eyes from drifting to the curve of her lips. He clenched his fists in his pockets and muttered a goodbye before turning around, but she reached for him, her fingers soft and warm against his wrist, firm but not demanding— a silent question.

He fought back a smile and turned around again to look at her. _“Green and pink,”_ he thought. _“She’s the color of springtime.”_ Sasuke used to hate spring because he was allergic to pollen, but right then, he thought he wouldn’t mind the prickle in his eyes or the constant feeling of snot in his nostrils.

Sakura stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a brief kiss. Just a brush of lips, really. It shivers down his spine and made his gut clench with an unknown urgency that excited and scared him to death at the same time. She smiled shyly, a faint blush dyeing her cheeks the color of her hair.

She stepped back. “Thanks for tonight, Sasuke.”

He thought he managed to nod before she disappeared through her front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it's been a damn long time -- more than two months rip  
> im really sorry guys, got caught up on things; this chapter has been kinda sitting in my laptop but i didn't know how to finish it, i think i managed tho  
> i hope u like it!!! be sure to tell me what you think in the comments!!
> 
> love, carmen
> 
> p.s. as always, find me on @hatkekakashi in tumblr


End file.
